


Like a fool

by HiroPride



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940's, 1950s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, M/M, Orion Black at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroPride/pseuds/HiroPride
Summary: Orion Black meets Felix Donovan, his worst enemy while also the love of his life? But isn't he supposed to get married to Walburga?This fic is inspired by the romance I came up while writing A different fate. Felix Donovan is an original character but I found his relationship with Orion that I came up with so interesting that I wanted to write a fic about them alone. I'm not sure how long I'll make this one.
Relationships: Orion Black/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Meeting the enemy

"Donovan, Felix!" The professor called who was holding the sorting hat. No one else could have been less interested than Orion and his nephew and niece, Alphard and Walburga. However they did make sure they heard in which house he was since he was a mudblood and there was no way in Merlin's name that they'd accept a mudblood in Slytherin, the most prestigious house of them all.

The hat didn't take long before deciding on Hufflepuff. The boy seemed happy with it too and he was so excited about it that he forgot how to walk it seemed as he tripped over his own feet. Which resulted in nearly everyone laughing at the boy, Orion included. Felix had already become the laughing stock of the school but the boy didn't seem to be hurt by it at all as he stood up quickly, smiled brightly and continued his way to the Hufflepuff table.

"What an idiot." Alphard said and Orion couldn’t agree more.

“Maybe just all mudbloods are like that.” Walburga said.

“Hmm, perhaps or he’s the most idiotic amongst them.” Alphard said and despite Orion agreeing with them, he tuned out of the conversation once the feast started and he focused on his meal instead. He hated to admit it but sitting at the table with mostly a bunch of strangers felt more of a family meal to him than him having a meal with his actual family.

He only got along with his parents because he always did what they asked him to do but that was it. Orion wasn’t particularly close with his parents, neither with his sister. He didn’t knew if it was a normal thing to be this distant with your own family but he assumed it was since his cousins weren’t close with their parents either.

The next day their first classes started and as their first class was Potions and Orion had quickly noticed that Slytherin and Hufflepuff had this class together. He wasn’t looking forward to this at all. At least this first Potions class was theory only so he didn’t have to worry about working together with someone. Orion preferred doing most things by himself after all.

Orion listened to Professor Slughorn and eagerly made notes. For a moment though he did look up and noticed that Felix Donovan sat in the row in front of him. He saw him taking notes as well but Orion rolled his eyes and returned to his own notes as he was of the opinion that notes wouldn’t really help the mudblood. There was no way that Donovan or any other mudblood could be better than real wizards, purebloods that is.

After class Orion got pretty much left behind by the other Slytherins but he didn’t care. He collected his stuff and left the classroom after saying goodbye to the professor politely. However he bumped against Donovan just when he left the classroom and cursed when he fell on his butt and hurt himself.

He looked up and when he noticed it was Felix Donovan sitting in front of him he opened his mouth and yelled: “Watch out where you are going you stupid m—” but when Orion’s dark brown eyes met with Felix’ marine blue eyes, Orion seemed to be unable to call him a ‘mudblood’ out loud.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to.” Felix said politely even though it was definitely Orion who bumped into him and not the other way around. Felix helped him collect his stuff though but in the process his wand fell out of his wand pocket.

Orion could have just stood up and ‘accidently’ stepped on it but instead he picked it up and handed it to him. “Don’t just drop your wand, idiot. Unless you want a new one already.” Orion had briefly looked at the wand and even though he wouldn’t admit it, it was a very beautiful. It was a white, fairly long wand with swirls at the handle and a light blue floral pattern. He never had seen such a not only unique but genuinely beautiful looking wand before.

“Thank you so much and you’re right about that. I should be more careful.” Felix said and after handing Orion his stuff, he left off again.

“He’s so weird. I insulted him and he didn’t seem even the slightest bit offended.” Orion muttered to himself and he watched the other boy run in the distance before he went onto his next class which was Charms.

This class was practical but there was no teamwork involved and this time Slytherin had classes together with Ravenclaw. As Orion sat down next to Alphard, the latter asked where he had been. “Like you care, Alphard.” He said.

“If I didn’t care, I wouldn’t be asking now would I?” Alphard asked.

“You and the others were gone as soon as Professor Slughorn the lesson was over. I bet you didn’t take any notes either during his class.” Orion said.

“Notes? Maybe you should have been sorted into Ravenclaw instead.” Alphard frowned and Orion felt insulted for a moment.

“Notes are a normal thing to take. Everyone knows that.” Orion said but Alphard didn’t listen so Orion decided to pay attention to the professor instead who just started explaining how the levitation charm was done and to Orion the charm seemed fairly easy to understand.

Orion did it correctly on his first try and it got the attention of the professor but also from the students. Alphard rolled his eyes though and called him a show off. “At least I’m able to cast the charm. I don’t see your feather floating.” Orion said back.

During the rest of class he couldn’t help but look at his wand. His wand was from ebony wood and it was quite a bit shorter compared to Felix’ wand. It was springy and had an unicorn hair core. Orion wondered for a moment what kind of core Felix’ wand had but soon put the thought out of his head again. ‘What do I care about his wand?’ he thought to himself.

However, Orion couldn’t help but notice that his and Felix’ wand were quite the opposites. Felix’ was long, white and had quite a bit of details and patterns while his wand was on the shorter side, black and quite simple in design.

“Class is over, Orion. Stop daydreaming already.” Alphard pulled him back to reality. Orion muttered that he hadn’t been daydreaming before he grabbed his books and followed Alphard out of the classroom.

“Say, do you know what we have after lunch?” Alphard asked him. “Flying…I think with Gryffindors but I’m not fully sure but we definitely have Flying class and then for our last class we have Astrology.”

“So two useless classes after each other?” Alphard asked as they went on their way to the great hall.

“I don’t see why both of them are useless…” Orion said. He wasn’t very interested in Flying class but he was in Astrology, this however wasn’t something he’d like to admit to anyone and especially not to Alphard.

“So you want to join the Quidditch team in maybe two years?” Alphard asked, assuming that Orion meant that Flying class wasn’t the useless one.

“Sure…” Orion said even though that wasn’t true at all.

“Well that’s way better than wasting your time with looking at stars so I’m sure your parents would approve.” Alphard said.

Once they sat down at the table, Orion could hear a group of students gossip behind him so he decided to listen in.

“I can’t believe someone that moronic is actually in our house. Donovan is really…I mean, at least he seems to be able to understand the material but those Gryffindor’s were totally bullying him and he didn’t seem to care one bit!” One of the girls said.

‘They’re badmouthing Felix Donovan? Even though he’s in their house?’ Orion thought. ‘I thought Hufflepuff’s were supposed to be loyal but that doesn’t seem to count for everyone’ he thought.

Soon the conversation shifted though. “What classes do we have later?” one of the guys asked. “Herbology and then we finish with Astrology. Donovan seemed really excited about that last one during Flying class.” The girl from before said again.

Orion frowned at hearing that. ‘Why must we have the same interest?’ he thought.


	2. Stars

By January Orion did have a core friend group but he still was alone often. He preferred it that way though. While his group of friends like to push around and bully mudbloods, he watched from the side lines or took this free time as a perfect opportunity to study. Like a very snowy day in late January. It was the weekend so they didn’t have classes but Orion was in the study hall, sitting by himself while his friends were playing outside.

Orion was working on an assignment but he was having a little bit of difficulty as he couldn’t find the thing he was looking for in the books that he brought with him. “It must be in this one…right?” He muttered to himself and looked again, flipping the pages but he really couldn’t find it.

“It’s…” a familiar voice then said and soon someone stood next to him and started flipping through the pages before stopping at page 412. “Here…” the person said and Orion looked up, slightly annoyed but still thankful until he saw it was Felix Donovan. “…” Orion had the word on the tip of his tongue again but he couldn’t say it.

“Thank you.” He huffed instead and Felix just smiled at him and then left again. The boy almost tripped over his feet on the way and was mocked as well by several students but like usually he didn’t react to it.

“He has a serious issue…” Orion said but then got back to the page that Felix had turned it too. “But…he’s correct.” He sighed and then started reading the section he needed before he starting writing on the parchment paper. Soon he had finished the assignment and he started studying for one of his favourite subjects namely Charms.

Orion liked Charms a lot, along with Astrology and Potions. The last two also seemed to be Felix’ favourites. That and Orion had noticed that the mudblood seemed particularly interested in Defence Against the Dark Arts as well. For now, he seemed kind of good at it as well but so were most students. Orion didn’t think Felix was skilled at anything because first year classes were easy.

Orion knew there were electives to take in their third year and even though it wasn’t something to worry about now, Orion had given it a thought about which subjects to take as you had to pick two. “Ancient runes perhaps?” Orion asked himself softly and then thought about it a little more. “And Care of Magical Creatures could be interesting too…” he added but he wasn’t fully sure yet. He only knew he definitely didn’t want to go for Muggle Studies. Even if he wanted to, his parents would never approve.

‘That mudblood Donovan might go for Muggle studies but wouldn’t that be cheating?’ he thought. ‘Well, he might need an easy grade.’ Orion thought as well.

During the rest of Orion’s first year, Felix and him never came across each other unless it was in class or when Orion’s friends were bullying mudbloods. Felix was often a target at first but at the start of second year, Alphard and the rest of his friend group had decided that Felix was not fun to bully and push around since he laughed with everything. Felix was being mocked still by other Slytherin students but also by students of other houses, including his own.

Felix didn’t have friends until one day in October he joined Orion at the lake. He sat down next to the Slytherin who was reading a book about the star signs. “Are you named after the Orion constellation or is that just by coincidence?” Felix asked and Orion shocked up and when he saw Felix he nearly stood up and left but Felix held him back. “I just asked you a question…” Felix said innocently.

Orion quickly pulled his arm back but then nodded. “Yes, my family tends to do that often.” Orion said.

“That’s really special though. I wish my parents picked such a special name. I bet mine don’t even know any star signs though.” Felix said.

“Felix is a…decent name. It means ‘happy’ or ‘fortunate’. Your parents must have put a lot of thought into naming you so at least respect them.” Orion frowned.

“You’re right, sorry.” Felix said.

“I don’t get why you’re apologising to me.” Orion said and he looked over the mudblood once more. He had grown a bit and so he was a little bit taller than he was the previous year. His marine blue eyes weren’t so bright today and his hair was light brown and slightly longer than Orion’s own hair. It was still neatly kept though and Felix wore his uniform properly which Orion couldn’t say of some students.

“I don’t get why people keep calling me mudblood but here I am, sitting next to someone who calls me that all the time.” Felix said.

“I’ve never called you that.” Orion said. Not at loud at least. In his thoughts he called Felix that multiple times.

“Not out loud no but I’m pretty sure you think it.” Felix said, it was as if he could read his mind which he definitely couldn’t but to Felix Orion was easy to read.

“Are you claiming you are able to read my mind?” Orion asked.

“No but you’re easy to read. Just your expression and the way you speak to me already makes it very obvious to me.” Felix said and then for a while a silence fell. Both boys didn’t say anything.

Felix then brought up astrology. “I’ve noticed you really like the subject too. Am I correct?” Felix asked.

Orion just nodded, to which Felix said: “During summer I found something really cool.” He then took out a pocket watch and Orion frowned at that.

“It’s just a pocket watch.” Orion stated the obvious. “Hmm, that’s what I thought as well but at night, if you open it, it shows all the star signs clearly.” Felix said.

“I don’t believe you.” Orion narrowed his eyes but Felix just smiled. “Then try it yourself.” Felix simply said and he handed the pocket watch to Orion who hesitantly took it from him.

“Just wait until it’s dark and then open it, there’s nothing else you need to do. During the day, if you open it, it’s just what it looks like, a regular pocket watch.” Felix explained and Orion nodded.

“Are you sure you want to entrust this to me though?” Orion asked.

“You like star signs too and you don’t seem like someone who breaks or loses things on purpose so yes, I trust you with it.” Felix said.

That night when everyone was asleep, Orion took the pocket watch and got out of bed. He went over to the window in the hope that he woke no one and then opened the pocket watch. He was surprised when all the star signs were projected out of it. All of them were very clear to see and it actually brought a smile to Orion’s face. ‘He was right about this pocket watch…’ he thought. After looking at the star signs for a while, he closed it again and sighed before going back to bed. Deep down he didn’t want to give it back but although he hadn’t promised anything, he would give the mudblood his pocket watch back as it was just the polite thing to do.

The next day after classes he waited at the lake again, hoping that Felix would just show up himself and he did.

“And?” Felix asked curiously.

“You were right, my bad for not believing you.” Orion said and he handed the pocket watch back.

“You can have it, Orion.” Felix said.

“What?” Orion frowned. “Why would give something like this away?” He asked in disbelief.

“I can tell you really liked it.” Felix smiled and Orion frowned more.

“However, if you feel so bad about having it, can I have something in exchange?” Felix asked.

“It depends. I’m not doing your homework.” Orion said.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want anyone doing my homework, that’s ridiculous.” Felix said and then he said: “I’d like to talk more with you but I can understand that your friends might not like that so if it’s alright we could only talk after classes or on weekends at the lake where nobody would notice us?”

Orion was about to immediately reject the idea but then he sighed and agreed instead.

“Sure but only after classes and during weekends when I’m not doing assignments or studying and only at the lake.” Orion said.

Felix smiled at that. “That’s a deal then. Take good care of the pocket watch alright?” He asked and then planned to walk off but Orion held him back.

“Why exactly do you want to talk with me more?” Orion asked.

“Because I think beyond you hating muggleborns, you might be a great person actually. That and I think the way you view people like me is hugely affected by how you were raised. Hatred is not something you were born with, it’s taught.” Felix said.

“Have you thought of that yourself?” Orion asked, not sure what else he should say on what Felix said.

“No, of course not. It’s widely proven. Muggles do it too. A lot of muggles have conservative values as well.” Felix said.

“Do you?” Orion asked.

“No but my family does.” Felix said.

“You just said that it’s affected by the way you were raised.” Orion frowned.

“Yes, hugely so but not entirely. Also, I’ve always been different from what my parents wanted me to be. They don’t like me being a wizard either so they complain every time I speak about magic.” Felix said.

“I don’t get it.” Orion said.

“What don’t you get?” Felix asked.

“That your parents hate you being a wizard.” Orion clarified.

“Well often people hate or are afraid of things they don’t know. Same goes for people who are homophobic.” Felix said.

“What’s that?” Orion asked.

“Oh…that’s maybe a conversation for another time. It’s time for dinner I think.” Felix said and he quickly left.

“Homophobic?” Orion asked himself after Felix left. “It’s probably a stupid muggle thing.” Orion sighed and then left to go to the great hall as well.

Not that Orion was interested but perhaps Felix could tell him more about these muggle things and likewise Orion could tell him about magical things. On the other hand, Orion still wondered why Felix was so interested in talking to him on a regular basis.

‘He knows I hate his kind and yet he wants to talk to me. Yet he’s friendly. I really don’t understand him.’ Orion thought.

As he sat down at the Slytherin table, Alphard asked him: “Orion, could you be a little more social? You always isolate yourself after classes and during the weekends.”

“I just don’t like messing around, you know I prefer studying.” Orion said.

“Honestly, you’re so boring.” Alphard said.

“Well I don’t care about what you think of me, Alphard.” Orion huffed and he started eating.


	3. First kiss

“So tell me what homophobia means again?” Orion asked as he and Felix sat at the lake. It was pretty cold as the school grounds were covered in snow and the lake was half frozen but Orion and Felix decided that’d it be still a good idea to sit at the lake and freeze their butts off in the snow.

“To explain what homophobia means I need to explain to you first what homosexuals are.” Felix said and Orion frowned at that.

“Is that a muggle thing?” Orion asked.

“Not necessarily. It means if two people of the same sex, so a boy and a boy or a girl and a girl, like each other.” Felix said.

“Huh?” Orion looked even more confused. Felix didn’t blame him though, he could tell Orion was raised very conservatively he could pretty much compare that to anyone at home that was conservative as well.

“It’s like…let’s say hypothetically, you loved me. That would make you homosexual or another term for it is gay.” Felix said, he decided to not explain what bisexuality was for now because this already sounded way too confusing for Orion to understand.

“That’s disgusting!” Orion yelled.

“Well see that reaction is a typical example of homophobia. Quite literally that you are scared of homosexual people but in truth it’s more used for people who hate homosexual people.” Felix said.

“Again, is this a muggle thing? I’ve never heard of it.” Orion said.

“Not really, many muggle kids around our age or even adults have never heard of it. Partly because of the way you were raised, if you were raised with conservative values, which in your case is blood purity and all that and for muggles it’s commonly know as religion.” Felix said.

Orion didn’t react to that.

“Muggles discriminate too, Orion. On skin colour, sexuality and even gender…I mean, women are seen as less in some, I think many more than I’d like to believe…families.” Felix said.

“Why do muggles hate women?” Orion asked with a frown.

“I don’t know if hate is the right word but a lot of them believe that women only should stay at home to take care of the kids and the householding.” Felix said.

“Oh some pureblood families believe that as well. On the other hand our family has so much money that most people don’t actually need to work, men and women.” Orion said.

“Is being rich a common thing for pureblood families?” Felix then asked.

“Yes, very much so.” Orion said.

“I see, could you…explain the blood purity thing to me?” Felix asked.

“No, read a book about it.” Orion said, brushing the subject off.

“Why should I read a book about something I’m asking you while I was willing to tell you about homosexuals and homophobia?” Felix asked.

“That’s not the same. Blood purity is an easy topic to find a book about at Hogwarts, what you told me isn’t.” Orion said.

“Maybe you’re just reading the wrong books, Orion.” Felix scoffed.

“Excuse me?” Orion frowned.

Felix sighed. “I just asked you a simple question, why can’t you tell me?” Felix asked.

“Merlin, you’re so annoying.” Orion complained but then he told: “Pureblood is if you have no muggles or muggleborn as your parents or grandparents. Half-blood is if either one of your parents is either a muggle or muggleborn but it can also be extended your grandparents and then lastly there is muggleborn…that’s only if both of your parents are muggles but you are a wizard.”

“Don’t you normally call it mudblood?” Felix asked.

“Yes, that’s the term most pureblood families use, including mine. But it’s technically not the correct term. Muggleborn is.” Orion said.

“Then why use mudblood at all?” Felix asked.

“That’s a conversation for another day.” Orion said, using Felix’ words from last time and he stood up before he left. Once he was in the castle he quickly went to look for Alphard to make sure that his nephew wouldn’t complain again about him not being so social and involved.

“There you are, Alphard.” Orion said as he found him near the first floor’s boy’s bathroom.

“Where were you, Orion?” Alphard asked.

“Library.” Orion lied and he sounded very convincing and luckily, Alphard fell for it too. “You’re really boring, Orion.” Alphard said.

“Well let’s see during Christmas what our family prefers more. Boring and studious or fun and…barely getting by in class?” Orion asked.

“I’m doing just fine in class, thank you very much!” Alphard quickly came to his own defence.

“I know, I was just teasing you.” Orion said.

Alphard didn’t find it very funny but didn’t decide to say more on it since Orion was right on one hand. Their family wouldn’t like him messing around and they definitely praise Orion for his good grades.

“Have you told your parents by the way that you want to go for the Quidditch team next year?” Alphard reminded him as he remembered having the conversation with Orion last year but ever since Orion had never brought it up so it seemed a little odd to Alphard.

“I changed my mind. I’m not trying out for the Quidditch team next year or any year after that.” Orion said.

“Why?” Alphard asked.

“I’m simply not interested, Alphard.” Orion said.

“Then what are you interested in?” Alphard asked.

“In the electives we are supposed to pick next year. At least there are two that seem really interesting to me. Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.” Orion said.

“Really?” Alphard frowned. “I mean, Care of Magical Creatures does seem kind of interesting but Ancient Runes? That sounds just as boring as History of Magic. Why in Merlin’s name would you go for that?” Alphard asked.

“Because it seems interesting to me. What were you thinking of then?” Orion asked.

“Hmm, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.” Alphard said and this time Orion frowned. “Divination?! Really?” Orion asked in disbelief.

“Maybe I can tell you your future some day, who knows.” Alphard said.

“Please, that’s nonsense.” Orion sighed.

A few days later he met up at the lake again with Felix. The first thing he asked him was if he already knew which electives he was going to pick next year.

“Hmm, I am still not sure what to pick between Arithmancy or Care of Magical Creatures but I am sure of Study of Ancient Runes.” Felix said.

“You’re interested in Arithmancy?” Orion asked, a little bit surprised.

“Yes, is that so surprising?” Felix asked and he looked up at the sky before he looked back to Orion who nodded.

“I didn’t think that a subject like that would interest you. I thought that you would like either Divination or Muggle studies.” Orion said.

“Hmm, Divination seems like nonsense to me and I looked at the books for Muggle studies in summer and I really don’t see why I would follow the subject unless I needed an easy grade, which I really don’t need.” Felix said.

“You don’t need an easy grade?” Orion asked, not very convinced.

“No, I don’t. All my current grades are either O’s or E’s.” Felix said.

“I see, if you keep that up that will be really good for your O.W.L’s.” Orion said.

“What are those?” Felix asked.

“Exams you take at the end of fifth year, you either have to have an O, E or A to pass on to the N.E.W.T-level of the subject. Which is more advanced and difficult. Some professors might not allow you into their N.E.W.T-level class if you have anything below an E though.” Orion said.

“I see…are there any more electives in the later years?” Felix asked.

“There’s Advanced Arithmancy Studies, Alchemy and Apparition. All of them are only available in sixth and seventh year. They’re optional so you don’t have to take them but Apparition, although very difficult is recommended though if you don’t want to travel everywhere with a broom or with floo powder as a wizard.” Orion said.

Felix listened to everything he said as he found it pretty interesting and was about to ask something but then Orion asked how muggles travelled.

“Well there are several ways to travel, one of them is by train and an other is by bus. Those are things that wizards too, I’ve noticed. But muggles also have bikes, cars and planes and boats.” Felix said.

“We also have boats but I’ve never heard of those others…” Orion said.

“A bike is mostly used for shorter distance but you see, muggles sometimes don’t want to walk everywhere so if it’s a decent distance they might take a bike. Uhm…I’m not good at explaining what it looks like.” Felix said and he took a notebook out and a pencil. He made a very simple drawing of a bike and then showed it to Orion before explaining how it was used.

“Sounds useless to me. If you’re going to use your legs anyway, you might as well walk, isn’t that less tiring as well?” Orion asked.

“I guess so but with a bike you go faster so you take less time to get to your destination.” Felix said before he moved on to explain cars and simply draw cars.

“Can they fly?” Orion then curiously asked.

“No we have planes for that.” Felix said but now he wondered why muggles hadn’t invented flying cars yet.

“Then why not call it a flying car?” Orion asked.

“Because a plane fits more people in it.” Felix said and he did his best to draw it but his drawings were very basic, he wasn’t very artistic.

“Art doesn’t seem your best suit, Donovan.” Orion said.

“Are you better then?” Felix asked, frowning slightly.

Orion took Felix’ pencil and notebook and then quickly sketched the Hogwarts crest. Even the quick sketch showed that Orion had a talent for drawing.

“Oh wow…” Felix was impressed but then Orion gave back his pencil and notebook while apologising.

“What are you apologising for?” Felix asked.

“This is your notebook right? It’s fine if you waste your space by silly drawings but I shouldn’t have done that to your notebook.” Orion said, he actually felt bad since he knew that Felix took studying very seriously. He did use muggle notebooks instead of parchment but only outside of class and he was totally free to do so.

“It’s fine, I have a lot of space left and I have more notebooks as well.” Felix said and he reached out to Orion and for a moment, the latter couldn’t help but feel scared as he didn’t knew what to expect. Touch wasn’t really common at home so when Felix went with his hand through Orion’s hair, Orion was surprised.

“I’m not going to eat you, Orion.” Felix said.

“Why do you address me so casually?” Orion asked.

“Why not? We’re the same age and we’re kids, it’s kind of odd to call each other by our last names.” Felix said.

Orion couldn’t help but see the truth in that. It was kind of odd to call each other by their last names in their situation.

“So just call me Felix right?” Felix asked and he took his hand back.

“Fine…” Orion said and for the first time he smiled at the muggleborn.

“You’re so cute.” Felix said and then he leaned in, quickly kissed Orion’s lips and then he left off as fast as possible.

Orion didn’t move as he was shocked as to what happened. “What was that?” he asked himself and he touched his lips.


	4. Loving the enemy

Their third year was pretty much uneventful except for the fact that they now had two classes extra and that they continued their friendship but once they got into their fourth year, Orion and Felix slowly stopped hanging out with each other. By January they didn’t talk at all. Orion was trying to keep up his reputation as a pureblood and he tried to keep up the fact that he hated all muggleborns, nobody had to know that Felix had made an exception for a while. Meanwhile Felix had gotten into the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and he quickly changed the way most people viewed him at school. He was still very silly, wore mismatched socks but he also was getting really handsome and girls started to notice not only his looks but his skills though.

Unfortunately for these girls, Felix really didn’t care. He did have a crush on someone in particular but he was sure that it was one sided. On the other hand even though people stopped mocking him for the most part, he didn’t have any friends. Well he had his friendship with Orion but Felix hadn’t been talking to him since January and it was March now.

Felix instead ranted about various things to his owl but that day he really needed an actual person to listen to him. Someone who was able to reply back. Felix thought about who to talk with but he wasn’t sure who to talk with since he couldn’t just approach Orion and he could wait for him at the lake as long he wanted to but he knew that Orion wasn’t going to show up anymore.

As Felix walked through the halls he sighed deeply. “Who to talk to…” he muttered and then as he saw Lyall walk by he suddenly stopped, turned around and then went after him.

“Lupin!” Felix called.

Lyall was really confused when Felix Donovan called out to him but he turned around anyway. “What do you need, Donovan?” he asked.

“Can we talk?” Felix asked.

“Uhm…why?” Lyall got even more confused.

“I know we don’t really know each other but I want to talk to someone about something that’s been on my mind lately and…” Felix said.

“Wait, a second, Donovan.” Lyall said and he frowned. “Isn’t that what you have friends for? To talk about things that are on your mind and personal?” Lyall asked.

“Yeah, that’s the thing. I don’t have any friends.” Felix said and while Lyall wouldn’t believe hearing that from most people, he did from Felix as he never saw him with any friends. Sure sometimes there were girls that were staring and pining over him from afar but Lyall knew as good as anyone that weren’t friends.

“Fine. How private is this?” Lyall asked.

“Well I’m not really scared of people spreading gossip about me but I have to admit this one is pretty private and I wouldn’t want to get this around.” Felix said.

“Let’s go to the bridge. No one actually goes there.” Lyall suggested and he lead the way. Felix looked behind him to see if there were any girls following him at the moment and as he didn’t see any, he caught up to Lyall.

As they arrived at the bridge, Lyall looked at him. “So what is this thing that you have on your mind and desperately want to talk with someone about?” He asked.

“I’m in love.” Felix said bluntly but without any information as to who he was in love with or any other details.

“Well congrats, Donovan. So many people are in love too. Is that it?” Lyall asked, a little annoyed. He couldn’t really believe that Felix asked him to talk just to say this.

“I know that but not everyone is in love with someone that hates their kind.” Felix said and he looked over at Lyall but then looked up at the sky.

“Do you mean you’re in love with someone that hates muggleborns?” Lyall started to understand him a little but he still had limited information.

“Yes, that’s not everything either—” Felix said but then Lyall asked who it was that Felix was in love with.

“Well…they’re in Slytherin and they’re a Black.” Felix said.

“Oh Merlin…those are the worst. Which one though? Walburga? Lucretia?” Lyall then thought about what other girls in Slytherin had the last name ‘Black’.

“Orion Black.” Felix then said softly.

“Orion but he’s a…” Lyall was shocked rather than he was judging.

“I know that, that makes it even more difficult. Even if I was pureblood as well, there would be no way in Merlin’s name that his family would accept him being with another guy, if he was into me that is.” Felix said.

“I’m not saying this is wrong, I’m just shocked. Just because you know, it can’t get worse than that. I mean a lot of pureblood families are against this but especially the Black family. They really care about continuing the blood line and that’s not possible between two people of the same gender.” Lyall said.

“Hmm, muggles are not very accepting either. They’re just as bad with these things. It’s not really about heirs and all but to them it seems very unnatural.” Felix said.

Lyall said nothing for a while but he then asked: “I know it’s probably not a good idea but are you planning to tell him? Or does he already know?”

“He doesn’t know but I’m planning to tell him someday. I just am thinking of how to tell him. I mean up until last year we regularly would secretly meet up at the lake but this year that has gone from sparse meetings to none at all. He’s not the kind of person I can just walk up to. I technically could but I won’t get a response from him since he’ll pretend he hates my guts.” Felix said.

“Say what now? You guys used to talk on a regular basis?” Lyall asked.

“Yes, we kind of were friends at one point but then he found keep his status up more important and I got busier with Quidditch.” Felix said.

“And you guys met at the lake every time?” Lyall asked.

“Yes, please don’t tell anyone about that.” Felix said.

“I wouldn’t but what if you wait for him at the lake?” Lyall suggested.

“I don’t think he’ll show up anymore, Lupin.” Felix sighed and then he groaned softly. “Why did it have to be him? Why someone as stuck up and hateful as him?” Felix asked in frustration.

“Love can be cruel sometimes, Donovan. But I’m sure that if you’ll wait at the lake at least some time, every single day that he’ll show up eventually.” Lyall said.

“Why are you sure about that?” Felix asked.

“I’m not, it’s just a hunch.” Lyall said.

“I’ll try then.” Felix smiled a little and then he left off.

“He’s still really an oddball.” Lyall said but he didn’t meant it in a mean way. Then Lyall sighed and left the bridge as well.

That evening is when Felix started to wait by the lake every single evening for about half an hour, hoping the pureblood Slytherin would show up. A few days turned into weeks and then into months but by the end of the school year, Orion hadn’t shown up once. Not that it the Hufflepuff back.

Once the next year started, he did it again, waiting every evening at the lake for half an hour and by mid-September he had caught Orion’s attention as the Slytherin came to the lake just when Felix was about to leave.

“What are you doing out here, Donovan? Do you have nothing better to do than stare off into the sky at the lake every single evening?” Orion asked as he had been observing Felix for quite some time now and he couldn’t help but notice what he had been doing every evening.

“Finally, you came!” Felix said, full of joy but also relief that he hadn’t have to wait longer. He ran up to the other and pulled him into a hug.

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing?!” Orion pushed him off again.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m just so happy to see you again. I have been waiting for you!” Felix admitted.

“You have been waiting for me to come to the lake? Why would you do that?” Orion asked, frowning deeply.

“Because there’s something I wanted to tell you but I know I can’t just walk up to you to tell you. So I had to do it this way.” Felix said.

“You could have send me a letter.” Orion said.

“I thought about that too but I was scared in your place that someone might find it and out you for communicating with me. Also the thing I want to tell you isn’t something I’d like to discuss over a letter.” Felix said.

Orion’s expression softened. “It’s something that serious huh?” He asked.

“Yes…remember that I told you in second year about gay people?” Felix asked.

Orion nodded at remembering the conversation they had. “What about it?” He asked.

“I’m gay.” Felix said.

“I don’t care about what you are, Felix.” Orion didn’t sound very friendly when he said that but Felix didn’t say anything about it and just continued his confession.

“That’s not only it, I wanted to tell you that I’ve developed feelings for you and that I don’t know what to say more because I’m very aware of the fact that this is never going to work out. Because of what I am and because of what and who you are.” Felix said.

Orion stared blankly back at him, not knowing what to say.

“You don’t have to say anything back.” Felix said.

Orion didn’t say anything for a while but then he asked: “Is that why you kissed me in second year?”

“Ah yes, sorry about that.” Felix said softly.

“I didn’t know what it was at first what you were doing but I’ve read things by now and also see things from peers. You must understand that I didn’t grow up in a very loving family. My parents don’t even love each other that much. They’re just make sure the bloodline goes further you know.” Orion said. “And so I don’t know much about love except from the things I’ve seen on school grounds or read from the limited books that are available on these topics. Never does it mention two people of the same gender though.” Orion added.

Felix listened to him but didn’t quite knew why Orion was telling him this but he was expecting from the other to go on and on about how it was disgusting and unnatural but then Orion surprised him by pulling him closer.

“I don’t want to fight, Orion.” Felix quickly said but then something happened that he’d never expected to.

Orion kissed him, filled with passion.


End file.
